ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Elvaan: Guide to Job Selection
de:Elvaan Leitfaden zur Jobauswahl Job Selection Elvaan stats excel at many roles that primarily require ample amounts of strength, vitality or hit points. Due to their limited mana pools, players typically find Elvaan challenging in the magical prospects. Elvaan excel at some of the most common jobs in the game as well as some of the more unique fighter jobs. With their special array of stats, Elvaan make amazing Monks and Paladins. As many weapons have strength modifiers, Elvaan make exceptionally powerful fighters. Always keep in mind that race should be your absolute last concern when making your alter-ego, as skill and equipment are far more important. Feel free to add your own thoughts here as well. __TOC__ The primary stat of the Bard job is Charisma, in which Elvaan are not lacking. Many of the other stats are beneficial to have, but the most important besides CHR is MP (as the most common sub job for Bard is White Mage). At level 25, a Bard has access to Mage's Ballad, a powerful spell that acts as an AoE Refresh for the party. An Elvaan Bard should probably priorize MP adding equipment over Charisma, but should not shun either stat. Elvaan can make exceptional Bards, but this can be said of any race to try this job. |width="50%" valign="top"| Beastmaster Starting Stats Elvaan make excellent Beastmasters. The key to being a great Beastmaster is having good CHR, MND, and, if possible, good STR and VIT. Elvaan excel in all four stats, making them excellent Beastmasters. With a White Mage as a subjob Elvaan can't go wrong while soloing, allowing them to buff themselves and shorten their downtime with healing. White Mage also gives a boost to CHR and MND, improving the effectiveness of Reward and Charm. As for an Elvaan Beastmaster in a party; Ninja or Warrior subjobs will make a Beastmaster into an amazing damage dealer, and with the right equipment a decent tank. The one downfall of an Elvaan Beastmaster is the lack of DEX. Every Elvaan Beastmaster should go for CHR, VIT, and STR but if you can squeeze in some DEX then Elvaan can't go wrong with this job. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Black Mage Starting Stats Elvaan suffer from a lack of the twin stats needed to be a successful Black Mage, MP and INT. Thus, of all the jobs available to an Elvaan, Black Mage is likely the role in which Elvaan are most lacking. To overcome their natural ineptitude, an Elvaan player should invest heavily in any equipment which enhances his low MP pool and enhances his low INT. One of the key components of this is the Elvaan's Racial Specific Equipment, or RSE. Elvaan should stock up on MP enhancing foods as well, and carefully consider their choice of sub jobs, popular choices including White Mage or Summoner for its MP boosting job traits. Elvaan's low INT means less damage, hence they are less likely to draw enmity from the monster they're engaging. With their higher Vitality and HP, they can take more hits before falling, too. For a more in-depth look at this combination, see Black Mage: Elvaan Black Mage Guide by Theferret |width="50%" valign="top"| Blue Mage Starting Stats What is known about this job so far is that every stat plays a role. An Elvaan's high Strength will more than likely dole out the most damage from "Physical" spells, as their high HP will accommodate for certain spells that use max HP into the damage pool. Their high Vitality will help for certain spells. Especially that of Cannonball, which uses the user's defense in the damage calculations. High Mind is a key stat. This stat will greatly influence Wild Carrot and Magic Fruit in HP recovery. With no soft cap, that can mean a lot. However, the race lacks in the one stat all mages need- MP. That being said, Elvaan Blue Mages should invest in MP-increasing equipment, and especially an MP-giving support job. The lack of Intelligence unfortunately makes their "Magical" Blue Magic less effective. But until the latter half of the game, it doesn't get a lot of good "Magical" spells anyway. This job can be played equally well by all races, so Elvaan is a good choice too. I seriously doubt the writer of the striked information above has enough experience playing Blue Mage to comment. Blue Mage is the least MP dependent job next to possibly Dark Knight. Blue Magical attack spells are the least MP efficient in the game. (even Taru avoid casting them) Elvaan cast fewer spells due to higher STR values. Less MP also will keep you from spamming spells which would lead to death. Also this means less down time because you spend less MP to do the same damage as the Taru that keeps laughing at your MP. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Corsair Starting Stats Think of Corsair as a part Bard, part Ranger without the need of the CHR stat. Essentially, the damage over time with a gun is needed for those Corsairs that choose to take the path of damage dealer moreso than support. The extra Strength stat that Elvaan bring along really helps with damage. As for the support type, the extra MND comes to play with a White Mage support job. Elvaan lack one stat either route they choose. Agility for the damage dealer or MP for the support. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dancer Starting Stats Throughout their careers, Dancer Elvaan will usually hit hard but not as often as other races, similarly to Elvaan Thieves. Getting an abundance of DEX gear is extremely important, as keeping a high TP amount is of the highest priority for Dancers. On a side note, the high VIT and HP that Elvaans have make them very viable early-game tanks as Dancers. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dark Knight Starting Stats Dark Knights seriously benefit from high Strength stat, so Elvaan is a great choice for high spikes of damage over time. As an Elvaan, you won't have any problem keeping the damage per hit sersiously high. On another note, since Souleater eats 1/10'th of your max HP and pours it directly into damage, an Elvaan's second-highest HP stat really helps deal an enormous amount of damage. The downsides of course, would be the Elvaan's lack of MP, and Intelligence stats for Black Magic spells. INT plays a vital role in a Dark Knight's ability to Magic Burst, Drain, Aspir, and use the Absorb spells well. Elvaan also lacks in the stat Dexterity which can greatly hinder the Dark Knight's accuracy. This makes a Thief support job very handy, especially at Lv.60, when you gain access to Trick Attack to give your tank your hate. Even with the lack of INT and MP, though, Elvaan should always work with Warrior, Thief, or Samurai support jobs. They will benefit the most in the long run. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragoon Starting Stats Elvaan offers Dragoon, from a melee type damage dealer's point of view, pretty much the same as it offers Dark Knight. An outstanding STR stat will make physical hits hit hard when they hit home. Again, an Elvaan's lacking DEX will make it hard to hit continuous blows and create a proper TP buildup. Also, it will hinder the more powerful Weapon Skills such as Penta Thrust since they rely on connecting multiple hits to deal damage. At level 30, the Job Trait Accuracy Bonus will help improve the hit rate significantly. This doesn't mean, however, an Elvaan Dragoon should should ignore gaining as much DEX and Accuracy through armor and accesories as possible. In the end, the role of a Dragoon in most types is to deal damage and participate in the party's Renkei. The proper subs for this would be Warrior, Thief, and perhaps Samurai, if the Dragoon is required to participate in multiple Renkeis. From the mage-type sub job point of view, Elvaan offers a very interesting mix. For those subbing White Mage to his or her Dragoon, they will find the high MND stat of an Elvaan to enhance already mediocre Cures and Enfeebling magic. Dragoons who are subbing mage jobs should use the lowest mp cost spell to trigger healing breath. This spell should also have a low cast and recast time some spells are dia, foot kick, poison and bar spells. Low MP may pose a problem, and the dedicated Healing-oriented Dragoon will want to enchance his low stock of mana with accesories for drawn-out battles. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Monk Starting Stats Elvaan make almost the perfect Monks in the game. They have very high Strength, which is extremely useful for damage over time, outstanding Mind, which has an enormous effect on their Chi Blast job ability, and a load of Vitality second only to Galka, which affects Chakra directly. The one only stat that these Monks lack is Dexterity, which can be made up easily through Accuracy+ gear or simply adding DEX with armor or food. |width="50%" valign="top"| Ninja Starting Stats Elvaan offers the Ninja job a greater hate control than all other races, but their lowest Agility stat in the game make it much more difficult to tank, as evasion plays a huge part in this job's ability to tank. Low Dexterity and Intelligence means low damage over time and a weaker elemental wheel, so hate control can be difficult against evasive mobs. However, a high Vitality and HP allow Elvaan Ninjas to take more hits than its friendly races. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Paladin Starting Stats Paladin is a job that can be played by every race very equally, but they're just played differently than one another. As an Elvaan, you have a lot of HP and VIT for damage mitigation, and STR and MND for enmity. They don't have the best MP pool in the game, but it's not the worst either. This means that they can keep cumulative hate while also taking minimal damage. These stats are more important than any other you'll need anyway. Especially since Paladins now have Auto Refresh at level 35. |width="50%" valign="top"| Puppetmaster Starting Stats Puppetmaster was created to be more like Summoner, not Dragoon. With that being said, the job relies almost completely on its pet. This means that the Puppetmaster should greatly focus on its Automaton's equipment and accessories. Puppetmaster is basically just there to support its Automaton, as Square-Enix has tried to point out time and time again. Again, this just means you can do whatever your Automaton lacks in. While the Automaton can nuke, heal, damage-deal, or tank, the master may backup-heal, backup tank, or deal support damage from the side in parties. Elvaan's high Strength stat easily makes it good for support damage, and high Vitality and HP makes for a decent backup tank. Just remember that when you tank, set your Automaton to heal you. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranger Starting Stats Elvaan can make fairly powerful Rangers with a careful selection of equipment and sub jobs. Pre-20, an Elvaan Ranger should sub Warrior or Thief in order to assist with damage dealing by melee. Once 20, a Ranger can sub job Ninja to assist his accuracy and damage using Dual Wield. The job traits Ninja provide are very useful for pulling as well. Elvaan should take care to obtain their RSE, and any equipment that enhances their AGI and ranged attack power and accuracy. Salad type foods are said to raise Agility. |width="50%" valign="top"| Red Mage Starting Stats Red Mage is a job that asks for a lot of three stats: MP, Intelligence, and Mind. These Red Mages can solo better than most others because of high Strength output, but their lack of both INT and MP can be harsh. Their amazingly high MND makes up for it, though. All White Magic debuffs are affected by MND, so it's a good idea to have this stat as well as work on the other two. Strongly advised to get your RSE as soon as possible when using this job/race combination to make the best of it. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Samurai Starting Stats Elvaan boost the STR of the Samurai class, giving strong hits and their Weapon Skills a nice crunch on impact. Anything that overcomes accuracy and Elvaan DEX deficiency should be sought after. |width="50%" valign="top"| Scholar Starting Stats A Scholar is basically a mix between the White Mage and Black Mage. However, since you can't use both Light Arts and Dark Arts at the same time, it's wise to have two sets of equipment. When focusing on Light Arts, the Elvaan should use mostly MP equipment with some MND equipment added in, due to the naturally-high MND stat. However, when focusing on Dark Arts, you'll have a harder time, because you'll need equipment that gives huge boosts to INT, Magical Accuracy, MP, and Magic Attack. Most players who make Scholar their main jobs will use Macro sets for changing equipment quickly. The Race Specific Equipment will be great, especially early on, and the natural VIT and HP will help you survive if you pull too much enmity. As with all Scholars, wise use of your Stratagem abilities is recommended, even required. --TenebraeCruentus 02:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Summoner Starting Stats Unfortunately for Elvaan, Summoner's major required stat is MP, and that's one stat Elvaan lacks a lot of. However, they definitely do make up for it with a higher survivability with high Vitality and HP, and of course high Mind means their Cures are up to par with that of a White Mage of a similar level. This is quite important because many Summoners are used as main healers in parties. |width="50%" valign="top"| Thief Starting Stats Elvaan Thieves have fun with more damage over time than they do with pulling and Sneak Attack Trick Attack since they have such a high Strength rating, very low Dexterity and Agility. DEX and AGI affect Sneak Attack and Trick Attack directly. However, there is a lot of DEX and AGI gear out there for an Elvaan to work with, so with a high overall Strength stat, Elvaan make par with the Thief job. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Warrior Starting Stats Elvaan are one of the most Warrior inclined races (and if the statistic are accurate, they make up the most number of Warriors in Vana'Diel). Warrior is an extremely popular sub job for its damage dealing and tanking capabilities. Statistically, there is little an Elvaan could ask for as a Warrior. INT and MP mean nothing to them, though Elvaan MND helps in reducing spell damage. VIT, HP, STR and DEX are the daily fare of the Warrior, but with slightly lacking DEX, an Elvaan should eye for anything to increase his accuracy. |width="50%" valign="top"| White Mage Starting Stats The Elvaan race has high VIT and HP (important when enmity is drawn) and very high MND, all useful stats for this healing class. However, they lack the most essential ingredient, MP. Thus, Elvaan miss out on becoming the most powerful White Mages early in the game. Elvaan will struggle a little when they first start to party at level 10-12, but by 21 WHM receives Regen. Regen is the most mana efficient curing spell in the game, and your best friend. Most WHM don't learn MP conservation as a player skill, Elvaans must by nature. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Credit for the Starting Stats goes to http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/Starting_Stats.html!